The present invention relates generally to a disposable wearing article.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2606778 (REFERENCE 1) and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2607820 (REFERENCE 2) respectively disclose disposable pants-type diapers each improved to facilitate the front and rear waist regions previously connected with each other along the transversely opposite side edges of the respective waist regions to be peeled off. These known disposable pants-type diapers include finger-grips extending outward from respective upper ends of the transversely opposite side edges so that the front and rear waist regions may be peeled off from each other by holding the finger-grips with the fingers of the wearer. National Publication of Patent Application Based On Translated Version No. 2000-504975 (REFERENCE 3) discloses disposable pants-type diaper wherein the side panels placed upon each other may be peeled off from each other to develop the diaper. In this disposable pants-type diaper, the outer side panel is provided with the finger-grips extending outward from the transversely opposite side edges.
However, with these known disposable pants-type diapers, there is an anxiety that the finger-grips may come in contact with the wearer's skin and consequentially it may create a feeling of discomfort against the wearer, since the finger-grips extending outward from the transversely opposite side edges of the panels defining the waist regions. In addition, the finger-grips held with the fingers of the wearer must be pulled downward in order to peel the panels off from each other. However, it is not necessarily easy to pull these finger-grips downward since these finger-grips are provided so as to extend upward or laterally in these known disposable pants-type diapers.